


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday, but no one seems ready to celebrate. Maybe he's in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for Sam Winchester's birthday. Happy Birthday, Sam! We love you! =)

Today was no different than any other day. Silence consumed the hallways, and the brothers shuffled past each other with little acknowledgement. It really shouldn’t matter to Sam, but it did. Because today really wasn’t just another day. Not really.

_Because today was his birthday._

Sam tried to ignore his frustration, but it remained. He watched Dean look through more books and obscure files, but he never seemed to acknowledge Sam’s burning question. Once he caught Sam looking at him and glanced up with a “What?” But Sam simply shrugged him off.

As the day ended, Sam had resigned to the fact that Dean was not going to recognize his birthday. He trudged into his bedroom and removed his shirt with a sigh. The room was dark, and he plopped down upon his bed. That’s when something hit his back.

Sam slapped for the light and pulled out whatever hid behind him. He smiled when he took in the little basket full of his favorite things. A small paper on top proclaimed “Happy Birthday, Sammy” in a familiar scrawl.

Maybe it was a start.


End file.
